


Come closer, a little more

by TamaraKnight



Category: Hooten & the Lady (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: A short post-series piece which presumes that Alex and Edward split up. Written for picture_prompt_fun's challenge 51, picture 102. I have been and still am very much struggling with writers block so I'm using this for a practise.





	Come closer, a little more

Topless cuddling on a crumpled rug had become one of their favourite activities more so after a tough day or a particularly trying foreign trip where they constantly ran into trouble from the local unscrupulous treasure hunters. Following the divorce, which had been expected, had also taken a toll on Alex and led Hooten to begin spending every moment he could with her even though she frequently got on his every last nerve there was times like this when they were lying on the floor relishing being as close as they were before they made love into the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A short post-series piece which presumes that Alex and Edward split up. Written for picture_prompt_fun's challenge 51, picture 102. I have been and still am very much struggling with writers block so I'm using this for a practise.


End file.
